Monstruos
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Rodolphus lleva cinco años huyendo, la paranoia le impide disfrutar de su libertado. Y esta noche... Es la última que va a pasar en este mundo.


Rodolphus Lestrange caminaba por una calle peatonal. Sus zapatos resonaban en el suelo adoquinado, húmedo por una lluvia reciente. La niebla comenzaba a asentarse en los callejones, extendiéndose como una marea blanca que engullía las luces, atenuando el brillo dorado de las pocas farolas que refulgían en aquella avenida. Un soplo de viento imprevisto le quito la capucha, mostrando un rostro demacrado, con los ojos hundidos y coléricos.

Rápidamente se ocultó tras las sombras y volvió a cubrir su rostro, mirando a uno y otro lado de la calle con urgencia, para encontrar tan solo el eco distante de sus propios pasos. Nadie le vigilaba. Nadie le buscaba ya. Era un ente perdido en un mundo cansado de recordar. Él, en otro tiempo mano vengadora de los mortifagos, ahora no era más que un desconocido para su propio mundo. Exiliado en la más nefasta pesadilla.

Londres, ciudad que había supuesto su infancia enriquecedora junto a su hermano y su querida Bellatrix, ahora se alzaba imponente, como un buitre que sabe que su presa está casi lista para ser devorada. Las calles que habían escuchado sus risas junto a gritos desoladores de sus víctimas, ahora aguardaban pacientemente a que él mismo suplicara por ser encontrado. La libertad se había convertido en cenizas para un hombre hambriento. Sus manos no portaban grilletes pero su alma estaba atormentada por verse alejada de su verdadero hogar, luchando por resurgir con una nueva fuerza por el bien común.

Llegó a una casa de estilo victoriano, estrecha y alta. Las paredes estaban tapiadas desde dentro con tablas roídas por la humedad. La escalinata de la entrada se mostraba cubierta de hojas. El musgo crecía en las grietas de los ladrillos rojizos. Avivó el paso, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones y descorriendo las cerraduras con un golpe de varita. Algo le turbaba, seguía sintiéndose observado.

Alargó la mano para girar el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió un dolor lacerante en la espalda que le lanzó contra la puerta. Por un instante pensó que la puerta le detendría pero la violencia del golpe hizo saltar los goznes de la misma. Notó su labio partirse cuando su cara chocó de nuevo contra la puerta, que se había venido abajo y ahora yacía en el suelo de mármol, en el interior del pasillo de entrada.

—No ha sido fácil encontrarte, Lestrange. Tu hermano no quiso darme tu nueva dirección. No sé porque, creo que no se fiaba de mí —dijo una voz, casi un susurro carente de cualquier sentimiento pero guardando en su interior un fuego que corroía cada silaba.

Rodolphus se arrastró, mirando por encima de su hombro. Sólo vio una sombra en el umbral de la puerta. Imperturbable a sus intentos por huir. Durante un segundo el terror le golpeó y temblando gateó hasta el salón, imaginando el beso de un dementor, viendo claramente como aquel ser le succionaría el alma. Se escucharon cristales rompiéndose. Un vistazo hizo ver a Rodolphus como el intruso pasaba sus dedos enguantados sobre un montón de cristales rotos, el espejo de pared había desaparecido, convertido en miles de reflejos que cubrían el pasillo.

La sombra repasaba los cortantes bordes con sus yemas, como si dibujara en el aire. La determinación volvió al antiguo mortifago el tiempo suficiente para decidirse a atacar, una vez determinado que aquel individuo no era un dementor y no era parte de ningún grupo. Sacó la varita y la agitó con fuerza lanzando una esfera verdosa que se alargó a medida que ganaba velocidad.

En el último instante el intruso desapareció y el hechizo mortal estalló en el suelo levantando las baldosas de mármol ennegrecidas por el maleficio. La varita se resbaló entre sus dedos, que ahora colgaban laxos de su brazo. Sintió un calor húmedo a lo largo del brazo que iba bajando por la muñeca. Una mancha carmesí cubrió sus zapatos. Algo brillaba en su antebrazo. Vio su propio ojo sobresalir de la manga de la túnica.

—Te he cortado el nervio radial. No me interesa que estés molestándome toda la noche —explicó la voz arrancando el trozo de espejo del brazo de Rodolphus que esperaba ver la sangre brotar con un potente chorro como tantas veces lo había visto en las víctimas de su amada Bellatrix, pero no surgió nada — ¿Decepcionado? Supongo que Bellatrix no era tan eficaz como yo. No te vas a desangrar, Lestrange. No tendrás esa suerte. Esta noche no vas a morir. Vas a quedarte conmigo mucho tiempo.

Lestrange cerró con fuerza el puño izquierdo y lanzó el primer puñetazo de su vida que fue frenado en seco. Jamás había experimentado el dolor que surgió de cada centímetro de su brazo. Escuchó los crujidos, uno tras otro, como cada hueso se astillaba y rompía, como su hombro se salía de la clavícula.

—¡QUIEN ERES TÚ! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡QUÉ TE DA DERECHO A HACERME ESTO A MI! —gritó Rodolphus encolerizado, fuera de sí, sin ningún atisbo de comprensión en su voz. Incapaz de entender que alguien pudiera agredirle de esa forma a él.

Su rodilla se dobló con brutalidad en el ángulo contrario al natural, arrancándole un chillido de dolor. Arrodillado y temblando de puro dolor vio cómo su agresor se ponía frente a él, acuclillado con indiferencia. Su rostro, cubierto por una máscara plateada con forma de lechuza. Dos ojos de refulgente dorado, brillaban en el interior de sendas cuencas negras.

—¿Crees que necesito permiso para hacer esto? ¿Tú lo pediste? —preguntó el enmascarado rozando el parpado de Rodolphus con un trozo de espejo ensangrentado.

—Lo que yo hice fue por el bien de los nuestros. No iba a tolerar inmundicias entre los magos, gentuza que no merece nuestro poder —espetó Rodolphus escupiendo sobre la máscara un gran coagulo de sangre que resbaló por la pulida superficie hasta cubrirla por completo de un rojo oscuro, casi negro a la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre los tablones de las ventanas.

La mano del agresor se posicionó, la palma abierta golpeó la nariz de Rodolphus que se partió con un chasquido y un torrente de sangre surgió de sus fosas nasales. Instantes después le colocó un pañuelo para parar la hemorragia. Se levantó lentamente, dejando al mortifago de rodillas frente a él. Miró su reflejo en los trozos desperdigados del espejo. Se encogió de hombros antes de quitarse la máscara y tirarla a un rincón con un leve tintineo metálico.

—Esa gentuza, como bien la has llamado, te acaba de derrotar sin usar la magia —murmuró el agresor mostrando su rostro a Lestrange que le miró incrédulo de ver a un mocoso de veinte años mirándole con frialdad —. No vas a reconocerme. No trates de buscarme en tu memoria porque nunca nos has visto como algo más que simples parásitos. Si te sirve de algo, esto es una venganza al uso. Te he buscado los últimos cinco años para compensarte por asesinar a mi hermano durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Nadie me creyó, pero yo sabía que te escabulliste como una vulgar rata. George podía ser habilidoso pero tú, el gran Rodolphus Lestrange, no ibas a morir por un simple _Sectumsempra_.

—Asqueroso sangre sucia —increpó Lestrange, más impactado por la naturaleza de su agresor que por su testimonio. No concebía que alguien tan inferior pudiera tenerle contra las cuerdas.

—Siempre tan cariñoso —murmuró el joven sacando un punzón plateado del bolsillo, la punta chisporroteó un segundo antes de clavarse en el hombro de Rodolphus que comenzó a chillar y retorcerse en el suelo.

Aquel grotesco movimiento duró apenas un minuto, pero Rodolphus sentía cada latido como una eternidad. Cada musculo tensarse como un látigo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sus huesos crujir por la violencia de sus sacudidas. El atronador retumbar de la sangre en sus tímpanos, agolpándose contra su oído interno como si fuera una marcha militar sobre su cabeza.

—Si te lo preguntas entre babeo descontrolado, y la excreción de otros fluidos menos agradables, no he usado ningún hechizo —comenzó a decir el chico con una expresión ausente, como si no estuviera allí, torturando al asesino de su hermano —. El punzó que te acabó de sacar —continuó arrancando de un tirón el artefacto que aun lanzaba un arco voltaico contra la herida —. Lleva una batería de alto voltaje y bajo amperaje que ha convertido tus nervios en mi juguete personal. Tecnología muggle. Lo considere justo que te humille lo que tanto desprecias.

—Te voy a matar —espetó Rodolphus con un hilo de voz, asesinando al joven con la mirada.

—Bien. Inténtalo —respondió agachándose para recoger la varita de Rodolphus y entregársela en la mano que aun podía mover levemente —. Asesina al Creevey que te falta.

—Avada —no llegó a pronunciar la segunda palabra del hechizo antes de sentir la bota impactar contra su mandíbula y parte de su lengua salir despedida fuera de su boca. Sus dientes rechinaron, y entre la sangre notó los trozos de hueso que se habían desprendido de su propia mandíbula.

—Un mago impertinente sin lengua no es más que un impertinente —dijo Creevey con un deje de impaciencia en la voz, como si le estuvieran haciendo perder el tiempo. Rodolphus agitó la varita. Unas chispas grises flotaron en el aire —. Solo un impertinente, pero tendremos que añadir mediocre a la lista. Tantos años gritando a los cuatro vientos tus maldiciones te han hecho una mala jugada con los hechizos no verbales, Lestrange —murmuró agachándose frente a su oído —. Ven — continuó levantándose y arrastrándole hasta la cocina donde le sentó como si fuera una marioneta de trapo. Le arrancó la túnica dejando su torso desnudo y tiró del brazo roto hasta dejarlo extendido sobre la mesa.

Rodolphus vio con pánico como el punzón que había estado clavado en su hombro se precipitaba sobre su antebrazo y antes de darse cuenta escuchó la madera astillarse. El punzón le atravesaba el codo y se había clavado en la mesa.

—No quiero que te pierdas detalle —respondió a la muda pregunta que exclamaban los ojos de Lestrange. Una sonrisa fugaz fue suficiente para que las pupilas de Rodolphus se dilatasen con autentico pavor. Vio a su joven agresor dar la vuelta a la mesa con premeditada lentitud y sentarse con parsimonia frente a él, a la altura perfecta para ver su mano anclada a la mesa.

Lentamente, el joven deposito en el tablero una bolsa de cuero que fue desenrollando. Mostrando un sinfín de brillos metálicos. Filos curvos, rectos, aserrados, agujas, tijeras y media docena de objetos que Rodolphus desconocía pero que tomaron un cariz amenazador cuando fueron pasando por los dedos ensangrentados del joven que los examinó minuciosamente.

Creevey acercó un escalpelo a la muñeca de Rodolphus que se agitó violentamente a pesar de estar anclada a la altura del codo. El joven suspiró aburrido antes de dejar el escalpelo en su lugar en la bolsa y sacar cinco clavos herrumbrosos del bolsillo y una maza oxidada de la túnica.

—No quería recurrir a esto, pero me estas enfadando y no quieres verme enfadado —dijo con un tono monocorde que pugnaba por refrenar un tono mucho más airado.

Colocó cuidadosamente el primer clavo en el dedo índice, se regodeo en el miedo que brillaba con intensidad en los ojos de Rodolphus. Un golpe seco y el clavo atravesó la yema del dedo, partiendo en dos el hueso y saliendo por la uña para clavarse en la madera que había debajo. El ejercicio de carpintería como lo llamó Creevey, se repitió cuatro veces más antes de que el martillo fuera lanzado contra el fregadero, cubierto de sangre.

Un pañuelo blanco surgió de la túnica del joven que se limpió la sangre de las manos mientras observaba detenidamente a su presa con desprecio y frialdad. Quería justicia pero estaba consiguiendo venganza y la estaba disfrutando demasiado para lo que podría confesar después de aquella noche.

—Volvamos a lo importante —exclamó con fingida alegría, frotándose las manos limpias antes de cubrirlas con unos guantes de látex blanco. Volvió a tomar el escalpelo entre sus dedos y lo deslizó por el canto contra la muñeca de Rodolphus que sintió un escalofrío mientras el metal brillaba maliciosamente, ansioso por probar la sangre.

La punta se clavó usando su propio filo, con lentitud fue bajando lentamente desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta el final del cubito, dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre que manaba del corte. Un segundo corte se deslizó en perpendicular a la muñeca. Y un tercero dividió el codo del resto del antebrazo. El escalpelo volvió a su lugar en la bolsa mientras era sustituido por unas pinzas que se hundieron bajo la piel del corte. Rodolphus tuvo un mal presentimiento, recordando la última vez que uso una tirita en su vida, cuando unos asquerosos muggles le "curaron" un raspón del codo.

Un tirón y la piel fue arrancada del brazo como si fuera un trozo de tela que la humedad había mantenido unida al resto del cuerpo. Rodolphus gritó, escupiendo la sangre que se había coagulado en su boca, sus ojos se deshacían en lágrimas pero su ego se negaba a suplicar clemencia. Solo podía sufrir.

—Mira aquí —espetó Creevey dándole una bofetada para que Rodolphus dejara de ahogarse en sus gemidos de dolor. La mano enguantada del joven tomó la barbilla del mortifago y la guio para obligarle a mirar su brazo, abierto en canal se veían los tendones y músculos sangrantes —. Esto de aquí —continuó señalando con el escalpelo una serie de tendones que se mantenían en tensión —. Es lo que permite a tus dedos moverse con tanta habilidad… Bueno… permitían. Ahora mismo sería un milagro si pudieras volver a tocar la pianola. Pero después de hacer esto —dijo tirando de un tendón con el filo romo del escalpelo causando un indescriptible dolor en Rodolphus que se agitaba en su asiento incapaz de separarse de aquella tortura. Un ágil juego de muñeca giro el escalpelo que cortó limpiamente el tendón. Un chillido roncó se atragantó en la garganta de Rodolphus —. Dejarás de poder mover el pulgar. El índice —añadió repitiendo el movimiento con un nuevo tendón —. El meñique. El corazón. El anular ¿Qué se siente al perder el uso completo de una mano? —Preguntó con curiosidad, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra por primera vez en toda la noche — Oh… Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero siento desilusionarte. Esta es la arteria en la que estás pensando —señaló apuntando con el escalpelo una zona del brazo que emitía débiles pulsaciones a un ritmo inconstante —. Sigue intacta. Y por lo visto, es más probable que falle tu corazón antes de que te llegues a desangrar. Sería una desilusión que te diera un infarto ahora —Creevey se detuvo en seco al ver con furia como los ojos de Rodolphus dejaban de mostrar miedo y se volvían vidriosos —Ni se te ocurra —gruñó apretando la mandíbula y agarrándole por el cuello para medirle el pulso.

Era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo, ya débil por años de huida, de Rodolphus Lestrange había cedido al estrés de la tortura. La luz en los ojos del mortifago se iba apagando poco a poco. Creevey arrojó la silla en la que estaba sentado contra la pared en un arrebato de furia.

—¡No te vas a ir así maldito monstruo infernal!

—Aquí no soy el único monstruo, Dennis Creevey —susurró Rodolphus en un último aliento.

Demostrando que un Lestrange siempre tendrá la última palabra.


End file.
